Dichosos 17cm
by MeikoMei
Summary: Kakyoin está cansado de que Jotaro tenga que agacharse para poder besarle. ¿Qué hará al respecto? [JotaroxKakyoin, Altern Universe]


_Lali-ho~ Este es mi segundo fic JotaKak. Me he leído más doujins de ellos y... sigo sin saber cómo hacer sus personalidades XD A Jotaro me lo inventé un poco, pero a Kakyoin "creo" (solo creo) que le estoy pillando el truco._

 _Este fic es un AU (Altern Universe). Los stands no existen aquí y la historia se desarrolla en el instituto._

 _¡Comienza la historia~!_

* * *

-Jotaro-san, gracias por acompañarme a casa- dijo un joven de cabello rojo y ojos morados llamado Kakyoin Noriaki al pararse frente a una casa. El chico que lo acompañaba, Jotaro Kujo de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se detuvo también para mirarle e inclinarse hacia él.

-Vendré mañana por ti, no te quedes dormido- le dio un beso en los labios y después de estar así unos segundos, se fue caminando. El pelirrojo entró a su hogar y cuando llegó a su habitación, dio un suspiro pesado.

Su novio había hecho aquello que más le disgustaba. No era que le besara, eso le encantaba. Pero le molestaba que el pelinegro se tuviera que agachar para poder hacerlo. Sabía que Jotaro medía 195cm, no por nada era tan alto. En cambio, él medía 178cm y su cabeza le llegaba al pecho del otro, se sentía un enano a su lado por culpa de esos 17cm de diferencia que tenían.

-¡Kakyoin! ¡Esta tarde llegó un paquete para ti!- escuchó decir de repente a su amable madre desde el salón.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ahora voy!- gritó después de colocar la mochila en su cama. Dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la sala- _"Todo esto acabará a partir de mañana..."_ \- pensó.

~~ Time Skip ~~

-¡Buenos días, Jotaro-san!- saludó alegremente el oji morado nada más abrir la puerta de su domicilio y encontrarse a su pareja enfrente suyo.

-Buenos días, Ka... kyoin- el joven de uniforme negro se quedó quieto, observando algo asombrado a su pareja. ¿Por qué de repente estaba más alto que de costumbre? Vio cómo el pelirrojo sonrió un poco de lado y se acercó a él para besarle, sin necesidad de ponerse de puntillas.

-Jotaro-san, ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó al separarse del beso, sin sacar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Por qué esa altura?- cuestionó con su seriedad de siempre. El oji amatista dio una pequeña risa y señaló con sus dedos hacia abajo. El pelinegro inmediatamente bajó la cabeza para descubrir que el otro llevaba un calzado no muy normal en él.

-¿Llevas tacones?- preguntó extrañado, haciendo que Kakyoin se riera de nuevo.

-No son tacones, son plataformas- explicó alegremente- Venga, vamos al instituto- intentó comenzar a andar, pero el pelinegro se puso en medio de él, para hacer que se parara.

-¿Por qué los llevas puestos? No sabía que te gustara ese tipo de cosas- le dijo arqueando una ceja. Al pelirrojo le costó unos segundos comprenderlo y su rostro se puso del color de su pelo.

-¡N-No es eso!- exclamó avergonzado- Es que siempre tienes que agacharte para poder alcanzar mi rostro y besarme. Soy un canijo a tu lado, por eso pedí estas plataformas por internet, para ser alto por un día, nada más- explicó algo triste mientras su cara volvía a estar de color normal.

Jotaro solamente observaba a su novio, aún con la ceja arqueada. Volvió a mirar las plataformas y después al oji morado. Repentinamente, le abrazó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, haciendo que el otro volviera a sonrojarse.

-Quítatelas- le dijo con su expresión seria que nunca salía de su rostro. Kakyoin le miró fijamente- No hace falta que las lleves puestas. No me importa tener que inclinarme para poder besarte, me gustas tal y como eres- confesó y el de ropas verdes sonrió.

-¿D-De verdad, Jotaro-san?- cuestionó alegre y emocionado. El oji verde asintió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Claro. Y si alguna vez quieres besarme y no llegas, siempre puedo cogerte en brazos y alzarte- le dijo y Kakyoin asintió eufóricamente y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara- Ahora ve a quitarte los tacones esos, o llegaremos tarde al instituto.

-Son plataformas, pero ¡de acuerdo~!- le besó rápidamente y corrió a su casa para buscar sus zapatillas de siempre.

Cuando estuvo preparado, escondió las plataformas y se fue junto a su novio al instituto, ambos agarrados de la mano. El de ropas negras se agachó un poco y le besó, acto que el oji amatista correspondió gustosamente. Después de todo, esos dichosos 17cm de diferencia no eran tan malos como pensaba.

* * *

 _En mi mente quedaba mucho mejor, pero meh. Realmente espero que os haya gustado este pequeñísimo one-shot :3_

 _Sé que nadie lo leerá, pero a alguien tenía que decírselo XD No sé si conocerán la serie Carnival Phantasm. Pues desde hace tiempo siempre quise hacer el ending versión Jojo. Pues desde hace dos días estoy trabajando en él :D Es una mezcla de algunos personajes de las temporadas Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, Stardust Crusaders, Diamond is Unbreakable, Stone Ocean y Steel Ball Run. Si algún día lo termino, os dejaré el link de la imagen (o del vídeo, aún no sé si lo subiré a Youtube)_

 _Si os ha gustado este one-shot, un votito y un comentario me haría muy feliz :)_

 _Si no, lo siento mucho :( Intentaré mejorar._


End file.
